Kokoro
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Kokoro  heart . YonekunixShirou. Saat cinta menjadi bias oleh dinginnya salju yang memutih dan memisahkan mereka dalam jarak. YAOI! Future lemon.


**K O K O R O – H E A R T**

**-Love Pistol / Sex Pistol fanfiction**

**-Written by ShiroSiAnjingPutih**

**-YonekunixShirou**

**-Disclaimer : Kotobuki Tarako**

Well, hello~! Gue ngebikin fic ini jugaaaa! XDD~ gara2 kepikiran perasaan Shirou yang beneran ngebingungin, akhirnya gue mutusin untuk mulai ngetik~

XOXOXOXO

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Salju…" Fujiwara Shirou menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah langit di luar kaca jendela yang mendung dan menurunkan berlian-berlian es berwarna putih. Ia menutup mulut menggunakan tangan agar nafasnya dapat mencairkan kebekuan.

Bahkan frame kacamatanya terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit, ia pun harus mengulang kembali ikatan syal di lehernya untuk mengusir dingin. "Ah..." sebatang pensil jatuh ke bawah meja tulisnya, sewaktu menunduk dan menggapai pensil, ia baru sadar bahwa itu bukan miliknya.

"Yo-yonekuni?" ia membaca ukiran nama di permukaan pensil, yang mau tidak mau mewarnai pipinya dengan sapuan pink.

Mengamati batang pensil itu, Shirou memikirkan kenapa alat tulis milik orang lain bisa ada padanya. "Mun-mungkin aku salah ambil kemarin..." bisiknya berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri.

Memasukkan pensil itu ke dalam mantelnya, Shirou berjalan pelan karena ototnya masih kaku oleh dingin. "Huff..." lagi-lagi nafasnya memutih di udara bebas, membuatnya mengigil dan entah kenapa merasa lebih dingin dari yang tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone mengagetkan suasana tenangnya, dengan tergopoh merogoh barang elektronik itu di dalam kantong celana. Rupanya sebuah panggilan dari teman dekatnya, "Moshi-moshi, Oushou? Ada apa?"

Aogiri Oushou, temannya sejak kecil dan juga orang yang pernah ia tolak. Entah kenapa pemuda itu masih saja mau berteman dengannya, namun Shirou juga tidak ingin memelihara perasaan tidak enak berlama-lama. Oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Oushou menyukainya... Lagipula, mana bisa ia merubah perasaan seseorang sesuka hati.

Shirou tersenyum, masih berjalan sesuai tujuan sambil mendengarkan celoteh Oushou yang tidak pernah gagal mencerahkan harinya, "Ah? Ujiannya sudah selesai kok. Kamu?"

"Ah, baguslah... Aku dalam perjalanan pulang... Eh? Oke. Aku juga sedang kosong hari ini..." tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai di tujuannya, yaitu stasiun kereta.

"Matta na." ia mengakhiri panggilan Oushou setelah sampai di depan mesin tiket, sesudah memasukkan kembali handphone ke tempatnya, ia membuka dompet untuk mengambil tiket kereta elektrik. Sesaaat matanya melirik ke arah tempat photo di dompet yang masih kosong, entah kenapa ada perasaan hampa menusuk pemikiran.

"Ah, maaf..." perasaan itu seketika saja buyar saat seorang pria paruh baya menabrak punggungnya. Ia pun bergegas memasukkan tiket ke mesin, jam keberangkatan kereta hari ini ke kotanya adalah yang terakhir di sore hari, jika ketinggalan maka ia harus menunggu sampai malam. Sambil mempercepat langkah, tangannya menggenggam tali tas di dada dengan erat.

"Se-selamat..." tepat lima detik sebelum pintu kereta menutup, Shirou menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah mendapatkan satu, ia segera meletakkan tas ke atas pangkuan, mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Getaran-getaran lembut menandakan kereta mulai bergerak, entah kenapa terasa begitu nyaman di punggung.

XOXOXOXO

"Tadaima." Shirou melepaskan mantel dan sepatu, lalu meletakkan semua itu ke tempatnya masing-masing. Tak lama terdengar jawaban 'Okaeri' bersama suara langkah kaki dari arah ruang tengah, "Bagaimana Shiro-chan?" 'ibu'nya menyambut dengan senyum hangat.

Membalas dengan senyum kecil, Shirou menjawab lambat, "Aku sudah berusaha keras, bu." Lalu berjalan melalui samping ibunya untuk naik ke atas tangga. "Ah, Oushou-chan sudah menunggu di atas... Apa perlu kubawakan kue?" ujar sang ibu pelan.

"Ah- tidak perlu,bu… Biar nanti aku yang mengambilnya."

Sampai di depan pintu kamar, tanpa perlu mengetuk ia sudah pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Oushou di dalam. Tidak jauh dari membaca komik yang dibawanya sendiri atau berbaring santai sambil memeluk bantal. "Ah! Shirooo!" Oushou membanting komik ke atas lantai dan menghambur ke depan pintu ketika Shirou terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Oushouuu!" jerit Shirou, mencoba mendorong badan temannya itu menjauh.

Oushou hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menepuk punggung Shirou keras-keras, "Ayo main!"

Alis abu-abu Shirou mengernyit tanda heran, "Main apa?" jawabnya dengan nada ragu-ragu, setelah meletakkan tas di atas meja, ia segera bergabung dengan Oushou yang duduk santai di ranjang.

Senyuman lebar menggantung di wajah Oushou yang kekanakan, "Main keluar! Ngapain gitu... Ujianmu sudah selesai 'kan?" ia berkata berapi-api, matanya memandang lurus ke arah Shirou yang duduk di sebelah.

"Keluar? T-tapi... Salju?" Shirou terbata, ia langsung teringat pada keadaan cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, jika pergi sekarang maka ia tidak yakin bisa pulang tanpa terkena badai.

"Ah! Gampaaang~ kita bisa main ke rumah Aniki! Dekat kok! Kau suka anak kecil 'kan? Ayolaaaah..." Rengek Oushou, ia menggelayut di lengan Shirou, memasangkan air mata di sudut mata.

Shirou tersenyum kecil, ia menggosokkan tangan di atas kepala Oushou, memberikan usapan ringan, "Dasar pemaksa... Baiklah, aku akan pergi." ujarnya pelan, lalu melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di leher.

"Horeee!"

"Oushou! Berisik!"

XOXOXOXO

"Ah! Masaru-kun!"

"Ueee... Ueee..."

"Hiromasa! Jangan malas begitu baka! Kita sedang kedatangan tamu sekarang!"

"Oushou juga 'kan... Biar mereka sendiri yang mengambil minum."

"Aniki! Aku ini 'kan tamu!"

"Shi-shimako-chan!"

"Oi... Hiromasaaaa!"

Shirou hanya bisa tertegun tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, menyaksikan para anggota klan Aogiri itu berceloteh serta bertingkah liar. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengatakan pada Shima bahwa ia akan menyeduh teh sendiri, Shima yang begitu sibuk menggantikan popok Masaru-kun tampak berterima kasih lalu memberitahukan lokasi dapur. Sementara itu Hiromasa dan Oushou masih bertengkar di ruangan lain, Shirou hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar pertikaian mereka saat menuju dapur.

"Hah..."

Ia membuka lemari di atas kepalanya, mencari-cari teh hijau di sela-sela makanan bayi dan barang-barang dapur lain. Ia menemukan kotak teh itu di antara kopi dan sereal yang berdebu, setelah memastikan tanggal kadarluarsanya masih cukup lama, ia segera menuangkan bubuk teh ke dalam sebuah teko tua. Sambil menunggu air yang sedu sampai matang, Shirou mengatupkan mulutnya yang kering lalu menatap keluar jendela. Di mana salju tampak gugur satu persatu dari langit, seperti gumpalan kapas dan menenangkan.

Tuuut...

Suara ceret air tanda sudah masak cukup mengagetkan Shirou, ia sempat mundur beberapa langkah sebelum mengelus dada menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah jeritan dari uap air. Mematikan api kompor, ia mengangkat ceret dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam teko dengan hati-hati.

Warna hijau lembut yang berbau harum itu mengalir keluar dari ujung teko ke dalam beberapa gelas keramik cokelat. Shirou menghirup aroma teh dengan senang, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur, membawa nampan berisi gelas dan teko teh.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan." Shima menyambut nampan dipegangan Shirou, si serigala hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sembari duduk, ia menoleh kanan-kiri, "Mana si kembar?" tanya Shirou.

Meletakkan gelas teh di hadapan si serigala, Shima terkekeh, "Sudah tidur... Maaf, ya kalau mereka terlalu ribut."

Kembali tersenyum, Shirou menghirup teh dari ujung bibirnya dengan lambat, cairannya yang hangat mengalir di dalam tenggorokan, begitu menenangkan.

"Oushou pasti keras kepala 'kan? Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?" Shima berceloteh tanpa berusaha mengecilkan volume suara, ia berselonjor di bawah _kotatsu, _kakinya hampir menyentuh lutut Shirou.

Melingkarkan jari-jari di permukaan gelas, Shirou tertawa renyah, "Yaah... Mau gimana lagi... Aku tidak punya banyak teman..." ia pun tidak mencoba untuk menolak fakta kekeras kepalaan Oushou yang terkadang mengesalkannya.

Shima terbahak, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai jeruk di keranjang di atas meja, "Hahaha... Hiromasa juga begitu... AH! Hampir semua Aogiri begitu! Kuharap tidak dengan si kembar... Ahahaha~" tawa Shima mengundang gelak dari Shirou.

Wajah Shima yang begitu penuh guratan bahagia, membuat Shirou mau tidak mau beriri hati.

Ia salut pada kemampuan Shima dan Hiromasa.

Menentang segala halangan hingga bisa sampai ketahap ini.

Sembari bertopang dagu, Shima mengunyah jeruk pelan-pelan, "Jadiiii... Bagaimana dengan kau dan si buaya itu?"

Buaya? Ma-maksudnya Madarame-kun?

Shirou terkejut, pundaknya sedikit menegang, seperti ditampar dengan air dingin, "Eh? Ba-bagaimana maksudnya? Eh… Uhmm…" ia terbata-bata, kata-kata begitu sulit diatur dan dikeluarkan dengan pengejaan lurus.

Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

Shima mengulurkan tangan menyentuh ujung jari Shirou yang masih melingkar di sekitar gelas teh, matanya menatap lurus dan serius ke arah si serigala yang kini bersemu.

"Kalau kalian tidak serius… Sebaiknya, kau berhenti sekarang. Kalian berdua, hanya akan melukai satu sama lain."

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Please Review!**


End file.
